Michael Imperioli
Michael Imperioli (1966 - ) and Pom Klementieff in 'Oldboy']] Film Deaths *''Goodfellas (1990)'' [Spider]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Joe Pesci in a nightclub, after Michael insults Joe. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Basketball Diaries (1995)'' [Bobby]: Dies (off-screen) of leukemia; his body is shown afterwards in his coffin when Leonardo DiCaprio visits the funeral home. (Thanks to Robert) *''Bad Boys'' (1995) [Jojo]: Killed in a fight/shoot-out with Martin Lawrence, Will Smith or Tchéky Karyo and his cohorts. *''Dead Presidents'' (1995) [D'Ambrosio]: Poisoned with a lethal injection by Larenz Tate (at Michael's own request), as a mercy killing after Michael had been mutilated and castrated by Viet Cong soldiers. (Thanks to Ian) *''I Shot Andy Warhol (1996)'' [Ondine]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified liver failure. *''Last Man Standing (1996)'' [Giorgio Carmonte]: Shot to death by Irish gangsters after Michael runs out of his burning saloon. (Thanks to Melinda) *''Office Killer'' (1997) [Daniel Birch]: Slashed across the stomach by Carol Kane, after his pager goes off while he's trying to sneak up behind her. *''Too Tired to Die ''(1998) [Fabrizio]: Accidentally hit by a car. *''Hamlet'' (2000) [Rosencrantz]: Executed (off-screen), along with Marcus Giamatti, after Campbell Scott alters the orders for his execution to order theirs instead. *''The Five People You Meet in Heaven'' (2004) [Captain]: Killed in an explosion when he steps on a land mine. (Thanks to Tal) *''Shark Tale (2004; animated)'' [Frankie]: Playing a shark, he is crushed to death when an anchor falls on him. (Thanks to Neil) *''The Call'' (2013) [Alan Denado]: Stabbed repeatedly with a screwdriver (having been bludgeoned) by Michael Eklund as Abigail Breslin looks on helplessly (his body is later seen when Michael dumps him back in the trunk with Abigail, then again when Morris Chestnut discovers him). *''Oldboy (2013)'' [Chucky]: Garroted with a wire by Sharlto Copley; his death is confirmed when Josh Brolin and Elizabeth Olsen find Michael's gift wrapped tounge in their car. (See also Dae-han Ji in the 2003 version.) TV Deaths *''Witness to the Mob'' (1998 TV) [Louie Milito]: Shot in the back of the head while playing pool. *''The Simpsons: The Mook, the Chef, the Wife & Her Homer (2006; animated)'' [Dante Jr.]: Poisoned after eating a meal prepared by "Michael D'Amico" (voiced by Tress MacNeille). (Thanks to Neil) *''The Sopranos: Kennedy and Heidi (2007)'' [Christopher Moltisanti]: Chokes to death on his own blood when James Gandolfini pinches Michael's nose shut while Michael is lying injured after a car accident. (Thanks to Nicholas) Gallery Michaelimperioli.jpg|Michael Imperioli (with Ray Liotta) in 'Goodfellas' The.Sopranos.S06.E18.avi snapshot 08.55 -2015.06.25 15.05.32-.jpg|Michael Imperioli in 'The Sopranos: Kennedy and Heidi' Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Imperioli, Michael Category:Buddhist Category:Martial artists Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Athletes Category:Brunettes Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by coughing Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by liver failure Category:Roman Catholic Category:Deaths in the Dreamworks universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Italian actors and actresses